


Dragon Boy

by rosebud_boy



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is a vampire, Brief Mention of Blood, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Drabble, M/M, Magical Creatures, Nighttime, Sleep, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, duh - Freeform, lost in thought, simon's a dragon boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_boy/pseuds/rosebud_boy
Summary: It's late at night, and Baz likes to watch Simon sleep, because it's the only time Simon's mind is at rest.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554379
Kudos: 28





	Dragon Boy

Simon Snow is beautiful when he’s asleep. I’ve known it for years. 

At Watford, nighttime was the only time I had. To soak him up. Stare at his resting form through the shadows of the room. Watch his chest or back rise and fall with the waves of his breath, listen to the steadiness of it. Sleep is the only time he isn’t on guard.

And sometimes, he didn’t even get the break of sleep. He, like I, is haunted by horrible night terrors. Those were the worst times to watch him sleep, though his restless tossing kept me up. He would usually wake up with a loud gasp, and I’d have to pretend like I wasn’t watching him and praying he would be relieved of his demons. And after a minute or two, he would catch his breath and remember reality, and would rest his head on his knee. His tawny curls would fall over his face. The moon reached down his curved spine. It highlighted moles and freckles on his bare back. He was lovely even when tormented by his mind. 

Simon’s back isn’t bare anymore. Where moles were, now there’s wings. Huge, red, dragon’s wings, complete with a devil’s tail. I’m still not used to them. 

I watch his wings now. They’re slumped off the edge of the bed, he’s turned towards me. His wings will occasionally twitch or flutter as he dreams, and his tail wrapped around my leg at one point. His face is without emotion, just the consistent calm of someone in deep sleep.

I love this time spent with him the most. Like our days back at Watford, it’s the best chance I get to stare at him without notice. He’s apprehensive about me showing affection towards him when we’re around others, even Bunce. I don’t get much opportunity to admire him for long periods of time. Except during the night. 

Simon’s freckles are visible in the dark, even without my vampire night vision. They stand out against his skin. I like to trace them in my head, like constellations of sorts. 

His face and his wings twitch at the same time. They make a heavy sound, like if you were to lay out a duvet. His wings are leathery, and very soft, though he doesn’t let me touch them very often. I don’t think he likes to be reminded that they’re there. 

Without all of his magic gone, Simon’s wings and tail are the only things keeping him tied to the World of Mages. He’s more dragon than mage now. He’s got enough fire in his heart to be so.

“I’m a Normal with wings,” he had joked to me and Penelope once. Neither of us had found it very funny. 

I had assured him that it wasn’t true, he was still a mage, albeit a different kind of mage. A mage with no magic. 

We both know he’s right, though. The wings are the only thing keeping him Not Normal.

Simon’s still a beautiful Normal, though. A lovely, winged, Normal. And he’s mine. 

I put my hand around his waist, which he responds to by shifting closer to me. He smells like shampoo and the noodles Bunce made for dinner, and that Simon scent that I can only put down to his blood. His blood smells like popcorn butter and fatty foods, and I can’t explain it very well. But sometimes when he’s too close, the smell of his blood is so intoxicating that I have to step away for a moment. I’ve had dreams of getting to his arteries before, and I always wake up with my fangs out. 

I sit up. My bloodlust is starting to become more apparent, my thirst is starting to be concerning. I should feed now, maybe it’ll help me sleep better when I come back. I’m shifting to get up when I feel something move to my arm.

Simon is holding onto my wrist. He’s squinting at me in the darkness. “Where y’goin’?”

His voice is cloudy from sleep. I give a small smile. “It’s alright, love,” I say quietly. I don’t want to wake Bunce in the room over. The walls in this flat are too damn thin. “I’m just stepping outside for a moment.

He hums in contentment, dropping my wrist and closing his eyes again. His shoulders bunch up to his jaw as he huddles under the blanket. “Don't stay out too long,” he mumbles. 

I lean over to kiss his forehead. “I won’t. Go back to sleep, Snow.”

Another hum is my answer. I stand up and cross the room, looking back at him before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it's hard work keeping up with this countdown. I had little to no idea what to do for this one, so I used the general idea for tomorrow's prompt (though I will do a separate one for the dreams prompt tomorrow.) I'm trying to get better at my endings, and just the plots in general, but I think the countdown is good practice. I hope you enjoyed my short drabble, I hope I'll have more for tomorrow's. Have a nice day/night! :)


End file.
